rock_n_rollfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Метал
Мета́л или ме́тал — (от англ. metal) — жанр рок-музыки, появившийся из хард-рока в начале и середине 1970-х гг, преимущественно в Англии и Соединённых Штатах Америки. Метал характеризуется «тяжёлыми» риффами электрогитар, искажённых эффектом дисторшн, затяжными гитарными соло и агрессивным ритмом. Метал имеет достаточно большое число стилей, от сравнительно «мягких» (таких, как, например, классический хеви-метал) до весьма «тяжёлых» и неприемлемых для большинства неподготовленных слушателей (дэт-метал, блэк-метал и т. п.). Музыка «металлических» жанров распространена практически во всех странах, но наиболее крупные сцены сформировались в северной Европе (Британия, Скандинавия, Германия) и северной Америке (США, Канада). Во всех странах Европы, включая Россию, существуют развитые региональные сцены, так же как и в Бразилии, Японии и многих других неевропейских странах. На Ближнем востоке, за исключением Израиля и Турции, тяжёлый рок менее развит из-за жёстких цензурных ограничений. Поклонников металла называют металлистами или металхэдами (англ. metalhead). Название Относительно происхождения названия «тяжёлый металл» — «Heavy metal» — существует несколько версий и несколько источников. Писатель Уильям Берроуз использовал слова Heavy metal в своих произведениях, описывая инопланетян. Слова «Heavy metal thunder» есть в песне группы Steppenwolf — «Born to Be Wild», выпущенной в 1968 году. Эвфемизм «heavy metal» среди артиллеристов означал громкую канонаду, и, по-видимому, изначально использовался по отношению к хард-рок музыке как эпитет за громкость и ритмичность. Известно, что «Heavy metal» как музыкальный термин был впервые применен к альбому Kingdom Come группы Sir Lord Baltimore критиком Майком Сандерсом и популяризован критиком Лестером Бэнгсом в его статьях о Led Zeppelin и Black Sabbath. Поначалу критики не делали никаких различий между «хард-роком» и «хэви-металом», которые сейчас считаются разными жанрами. В английском языке нет различия между «металом» как общим направлением и его изначальным, классическим видом «хэви-метал». Однако в других языках, в том числе в русском, понятия считаются отдельными. Существуют разные мнения относительно того, как должен называться этот стиль на русском языке. В Рунете наиболее распространено написание «мета́лл», что является переводом на русский английского слова metal. Однако музыкальные направления, зародившиеся на Западе, в России чаще всего получают названия, являющиеся транслитерациями с английского (например: джаз, блюз, панк, рок-н-ролл), исключение составляют альтернативный рок, готика. С этой точки зрения правильным русским названием данного направления должно было бы являться «ме́тал». Тем не менее, среди составителей словарей современного русского языка нет единодушия по этому вопросу. В названиях подстилей чаще всего используется второй вариант (спид-ме́тал, пауэр-ме́тал и т. д.) Характеристики Основные характристики металла — «тяжёлые» риффы, исполняемые на электрогитарах со звуком, искаженным эффектом дисторшн, плотная ритм-секция бас-гитары и ударных, и резкий, энергичный вокал. Различные поджанры по-разному отражают, изменяют эти атрибуты, или лишаются некоторых из них. Корни металла — в блюз-роке, но жанр ушел от импровизационности и негритянской мелодики блюза к более жесткому «европейскому» мелодизму. По мнению критика New York Times, в родословном древе популярной музыки, метал — один из важнейших видов рока — это стиль с меньшим синкопированием, большим элементом шоу и культом силы. Из всех видов рок-музыки, металл является наивысшей точкой громкости, мужественности и театральности, пишет Allmusic. (англ. "of all rock & roll's myriad forms, heavy metal is the most extreme in terms of volume, machismo, and theatricality"). Типичный состав метал-группы включает в себя ударника, бас-гитариста, соло-гитариста, ритм-гитариста, и вокалиста, который чаще всего не играет на других инструментах. Некоторые группы используют клавишные инструменты в аранжировке. Это характерно для групп в таких жанрах, как прогрессив-метал и симфоник-метал. Остальные инструменты для металла, как правило, нетипичны, хотя существуют экзотические примеры использования виолончели, скрипки, флейты, саксофона или народных инструментов. Как правило, такие инструменты в металле играют роль аранжировки и не являются основными. Электрогитара и мощь звука, усиленного комбиками, исторически остается центральным элементом метала. Гитаристы часто играют с использованием педалей дисторшна, чтобы создавать перегруженный, «тяжёлый» звук. С начала 70-х группы стали традиционно использовать двух гитаристов. В таких группах, как Iron Maiden и Judas Priest, два-три гитариста исполняют попеременно и соло, и ритм-партии. Центральный элемент метал-композиции это гитарное соло. По мере развития жанра, все более сложные и скоростные соло и риффы становились приметами стиля. Гитаристы используют тэппинг и другие приемы скоростной игры, и многие поджанры металла требуют виртуозной игры. Центральная роль гитариста в металле разрушает традиционную в рок-музыке роль лидера-фронтмена, которую обычно брал на себя вокалист. Это создает некое подобие двойного лидерства или даже конкуренции. Метал требует подчинения вокала общему звучанию группы. Виды вокала в металле разнообразны: это и многооктавные высокие тенора, как Брюс Диккинсон и Ронни Дио, и хриплые низкие голоса Джеймса Хэтфилда и Лемми Килминстера, и «гроулинг» — низкий рык дэт-метал вокалистов, и «скриминг» — кричащий вокал, и женские оперные сопрано. Бас-гитара играет также важную роль в метале, создавая тот низкий звук, который делает музыку «тяжёлой». Басовые партии в металле разнообразны. В некоторых группах бас-гитара является ключевым инструментом — так, басист Metallica Клифф Бёртон играл сольные партии наравне с гитаристами. Бас-гитаристы в метале чаще играют с помощью медиатора, что позволяет достичь большей скорости, но встречаются и образцы более сложной игры пальцами. В экстремальном металле (дэт-метал, блэк-метал) бас-гитара может быть тоже искажена эффектом дисторшна, чтобы добитсья более «тяжёлого» звука. Другие используют пяти- и даже шестиструнные басы. Ударная партия в метале играет большую роль. От ударников требуется большая скорость и координация, чтобы играть сложные и скоростные ритм-партии. Ударная установка для метал-группы обычно использует намного больше оборудования, чем стандартная. В нее обязательно входят басовый барабан, тарелки, часто «двойные бочки» История развития 1970—1980-е: Традиционный метал Хеви-метал (Heavy Metal) Однозначной границы, где хард-рок перешёл в хэви-метал, критики не выделяют, и многие группы относят в оба жанра (т. н. «хард-н-хэви»). В середине 70-х в музыке хард-рок групп, таких как Black Sabbath, Rainbow и Deep Purple, появились более скоростные и агрессивные композиции, основанные на гитарном риффе. Эти группы и получили одними из первых ярлык «металлических», хотя сами музыканты зачастую от него открещивались. Эта тенденция получила развитие в движении «Новой волны британского Хэви-метал» (NWoBHM), чьи представители — Judas Priest, Iron Maiden, Saxon — создали узнаваемое звучание, в наши дни наиболее ассоциирующееся с понятием хэви-метал. Группы «НВоБХМ» играли более скоростную музыку с длинными соло и пронзительным высоким вокалом. Они отметились более вызывающими текстами о войне и мистике, использовали в оформлении альбомов и концертов атрибутику фильмов ужасов и средневековья. Они ввели сценический имидж, ставший стереотипным. Сольные проекты Ронни Дио и Оззи Осборна двигались в том же направлении. Стиль быстро распространился по Европейским и атлантическим странам в течение 80-х. Появилось большое количество неанглийских групп. В Германии это были Accept, Manowar в США, Ария в СССР. Поджанр Глэм-метал (или хэйр-метал, «металл волосатых») возник в США как продолжение глэм-рока с утяжелённым звучанием. Он отличался от хард-н-хэви не столько техническими показателями, сколько экстравагантной, вызывающей внешностью исполнителей и более миролюбивыми текстами песен — о любви и сексе. Его родоначальниками стали Kiss, Mötley Crüe, Twisted Sister. Трэш-метал (Trash Metal) В начале 80-х на американской сцене появились ряд групп — Megadeth, Metallica, Slayer, Anthrax — исполнявших новую, более тяжёлую и ритмичную разновидность металла, которая получила название Трэш-ме́тал (англ. thrash — «молотить») Этот жанр близок к спид-металу, с ощутимым влиянием панк-рока, имеет достаточно жёсткое, грубое, часто диссонансное звучание и исполняется на высокой скорости. Основой для трэш-метал стало стаккато барабанов и бас-гитары, что и послужило причиной названия. Независимо от американской сцены, в Германии благодаря группам Kreator и Sodom развилась своя волна трэш-метал с некоторыми стилистическими отличиями. Трэш-метал стал для своего времени прорывом в тяжёлой музыке и значительно повлиял на последующее её развитие, дав толчок появлению экстремальных жанров, таких как дэт-метал и блэк-метал. В рамках трэш-метал возник экстремальный подвид «грув-метал» (или «энгри-метал»), представляющий собой более медленный, ритмичный и тяжелый трэш с более жестким вокалом и влиянием хардкор-панка. Pantera и Sepultura добились в нем наибольшей известности. Спид-метал и Пауэр-метал (Speed Metal & Power Metal) Жанр спид-метала поначалу был неотделим от трэш-метала, и обозреватели почти не разделяли их. Спид-метал находится на стыке традиционного хэви, трэш-метал и более позднего пауэр-метал. Название speed (скорость) жанр получил от скоростной игры музыкантов. Вокал и ритм спид-метал близки к трэшу, однако композиции намного более мелодичны. Для спида характерны короткие фрагменты соло между каждым куплетом. К спид-металу относят ранние работы таких групп, как Running Wild, Blind Guardian, Helloween, Rage, Motörhead, Iced Earth. Особенно прижился этот жанр в Германии. Из спид-метал в конце 80-х начала выделяться ветвь групп, исполняющих более мелодичную, жизнерадостную и доступную слушателю музыку с чистым высоким вокалом, построенную на мажорных аккордах (англ. power chord). Жанр, получивший название пауэр-метал, отличается большой скоростью, мелодичностью, виртуозностью соло-гитар. Вокал в таких группах обычно чистый и высокий тенор, а в припеве часто вступает бэк-вокал. Этот стиль впервые появился на альбомах групп Helloween и Running Wild, и получил развитие в работах родственных Blind Guardian и Gamma Ray. К его развитию приложили руку финны Stratovarius, сделавшие звучание еще более мелодичным. В конце 90-х группы Nightwish, Rhapsody и Kamelot ввели в моду «симфонические» аранжировок песен с использованием клавишных и иногда — живых оркестров. Впоследствии симфонический пауэр-метал очень сблизился с появившимся в то же время симфоник-металом. Пауэр-метал часто касается тематики фантастики и мифологии в текстах. Группы в этом жанре выпускают концептуальные альбомы и даже серии альбомов со сквозными сюжетами («Сага об Алгалорде» Rhapsody), записывают совместные рок-оперы (Avantasia, Эльфийская рукопись). Средневековая эстетика пауэр-метал групп выглядит более светлой и оптимистичной, включая в себя образы рыцарей, драконов и бардов. 1980—90-е: Экстремальный метал В конце 80-х, исчерпав традиционные формы выражения, многие группы начали прибегать к радикальным. Среди общих тенденций — утяжеление музыки, маргинальность текстов и ввод новых, «брутальных» видов вокала (гроулинг, скриминг). Эта тенденция получила название «экстремальный метал» Дэт-метал (Death Metal) Дэт-ме́тал (англ. death — «смерть») — один из наиболее «тяжёлых» видов метала, появившийся в США в конце 80-х в творчестве групп Death и Obituary. Дэт является развитием трэш-метала, но исполняется с ещё большей скоростью, зачастую с использованием экстремально скоростного бласт-бита. Вокалисты чаще всего использует «рычащую» манеру пения, известную как «гроулинг». Тематика дэт-метал радикальна, преобладают тексты о смерти, убийстве. разрушении, насилии. Широко распостранено деление на классический дэт-метал, брутальный дэт-метал и техничный дэт-метал. Развитие жанр получил в музыке групп Vader, Morbid Angel. В Европе, особенно в Скандинавии, в 90-е сформировалась сильная дэт-метал сцена и поджанр мелодический дэт-метал. От традиционного, «брутального» дэта он отличался использованием клавишных, большим разнообразием гитарных риффов, частотой и мелодичностью соло-партий, низкой настройкой гитар. Медодичный дэт многое впитал от спид-метал и пауэр-метал. Самые известные представители — In Flames, Children of Bodom, Dark Tranquillity, Arch Enemy. Жанр по коммерческому успеху сравнялся с традиционными видами метала. Напротив, более брутальное, тяжелое и бескомпромиссное звучание приобрели группы Cannibal Corpse, Napalm Death, Carcass и другие в жанрах Дэткор и грайндкор, которые практически отказались от мелодии и любого чистого звука под влиянием таких жанров, как металкор и хардкор-панк. Блэк-метал и ответвления (Black Metal) Блэк-ме́тал (англ. black — «чёрный») возник в Скандинавии и Великобритании в конце 80-х в ранних альбомах групп Venom и Bathory. Характеризуется искажённым, режущим слух «сырым» (raw) звучанием, регулярным использованием бласт-бита, что делает его достаточно близким в музыкальном плане к дэт-металу. Вокал используется «брутальный», скриминг (крик) или, реже, гроулинг (рык). Особое распространение стиль получил в 90-е в Норвегии и Финляндии, благодаря группам Mayhem, Darkthrone, Burzum, Immortal, Satyricon. Блэк-метал — один из самых идеологизированных подстилей метала. Популярными темами в блэк-метале являются сатанизм, мизантропия, оккультизм, язычество, нигилизм. Блэк-металлисты часто выступают в сценическом гриме (т. н. корпспэйнт — раскраска трупа) и/или сценических костюмах. Поджанр Симфо-блэк-метал сформировался в середине 90-х с появлением популярности «симфонических» аранжировок. Симфо-блэк-группы добавляли в свою музыку клавишные и симфонические инструменты, записывались с певицами с «оперным» вокалом. Родоначальниками стиля стали Dimmu Borgir, Emperor и Cradle of Filth. Многие из симфо-блэк коллективов отошли от радикальной тематики и начали использовать темы фантастики, литературы ужасов или народной мифологии, особенно нордической. Примерно в то же время большое количество групп в северной и восточной Европе начали эксплуатировать тему язычества в текстах и имидже, и фолклорные аранжировки в музыке, иногда почти полностью переходя в фолк-метал, но сохраняя рычащий вокал. Стили получали название Викинг-метал или Паган-метал (языческий метал), в зависимости от тематики. Известные коллективы — поздние Bathory, Ensiferum, Finntroll, Moonsorrow. Дум-метал (Doom Metal) Дум-ме́тал (англ. doom — «рок», «гибель») иногда рассматривается как противоположность скоростным видам экстремального металла, хотя имеет с ними немало пересечений. Это медленный, меланхоличный, но достаточно тяжёлый стиль, в котором часто используется рычащий вокал, гроул. Дум зародился и получил свое название в творчестве групп Candlemass, Paradise Lost и Saint Vitus, хотя отдельные элементы этого будущего направления находят еще у Black Sabbath на их первых альбомах. Дум-метал обычно печален, типичной темой является потерянная любовь, тщетность бытия. Выделяют несколько разновидностей дум-метал: это стоунер-дум (с влиянием стоунер-рока), фьюнерал-дум (самый медленный и депрессивный вид), сладж-дум (с влиянием хардкора), дэт-дум (дум с влиянием дэт-метал, где обязательно используется гроул). В последние годы многие более легкие дум-метал-группы перешли в более мелодичный и массовый жанр готик-метал, произошедший от слияния дум-метал с готик-роком. 1990—2000-е: Пограничные жанры В 90-е годы в метале сформировалось несколько жанров, обьединяющих металл с классической симфонической музыкой, народной музыкой, прогрессив-роком, готик-роком и другими традиционными жанрами. Прогрессив-метал (Progressive Metal) Из соединения прогрессивного рока и различных видов металла к концу 80-х в творчестве групп Dream Theater, Queensrÿche развился прогрессивный металл. Он включает в себя комплексные композиционные структуры, причудливые музыкальные размеры и профессиональную технику игры на музыкальных инструментах. Для погрессив-метала характерны довольно длинные песни и концептуальные альбомы. В 90-е и 2000-е жанр получил развитие в творчестве Ayreon, Symphony X, Opeth. Дальнейшее развитие прогрессивной музыки породило такие экспериментальные разновидности прогрессива, как авангардный метал и пост-метал, в которых элемент метала является лишь одной из многих составляющих. Такие группы как Ulver и Arcturus, начинавшие как экстремальные метал-группы, впоследствии создали уникальные смеси метала с далекими от метал-музыки жанрами и инструментами. Готик-метал (Gothic Metal) Готик-металл появился как ответвление в дум-метале в начале и середине 90-х. Дум-метал группы Paradise Lost и My Dying Bride причастны к его появлению. Готик-метал представляет собой сочетание готик-рока и метала, и основан на дэт-дум метале. Брутальный вокал дум-метала часто сочетается с чистым классическим женским в дуэтах, прозванных «красавица и чудовище», сопровождаемых медленными, тяжелыми риффами. Встречается также и чистый мужской вокал. В середине и конце 90-х эту линию развивали группы Lacrimosa, Theatre of Tragedy, Tristania, Crematory и другие. Эстетика готик-метала отошла от пост-панковой и приблизилась к более аристократической, в духе готических романов и викторианской эпохи. Симфоник-метал (Symphonic Metal) В середине 90-х, под влиянием готик-метала, дум-метала и прогрессив-метала сформировался жанр, обьединяющий металл и классическую музыку. Симфо-метал группы используют женский оперный вокал, хор, симфонические музыкальные инструменты или их имитацию с помощью синтезатора. Нередко симфо-метал группы выступают с целыми оркестрами и множеством вокалистов с разными голосами. Основателем считается группа Therion из Швеции, которая впервые полностью совместила традиционный металл с оркестром и оперным вокалом. Жанр получил особое распространение в Европе, многие группы, игравшие пауэр-метал (Nightwish, Rhapsody), готик-метал (Within Temptation, After Forever, Epica) начали использовать в своей музыке симфонические и клавишные аранжировки. На стыке с блэк-металом возник симфоник-блэк-метал (Dimmu Borgir, Cradle of Filth, Graveworm). Фолк-метал (Folk Metal) Фолк-метал — сочетание металла с фолк-роком — появился, с одной стороны, как утяжеленная версия фолк-рока, с другой — как дальнейшее развитие паган/викинг-металла в сторону мелодичности. Независимо друг от друга в середине 90-х сформировались немецкая (In Extremo, Subway to Sally, Tanzwut), кельтско-ирландская (Skyclad, Minas Tirith, Cruachan), к 2000-м — славянская и скандинавская (Korpiklaani, Turisas, Trollfest) сцены. Для немецких фолк-групп характерно использование музыки средневековья и возрождения, а также смешение фолк-рока с индастриалом. Для скандинавских более характерно родство с языческим металлом, многие группы, такие как Finntroll, играют музыку на стыке этих двух понятий. 1990—2000-е: Альтернативный метал Металл оказал влияние на другие жанры тяжелой рок-музыки, в частности, альтернативную сцену. В 90-е, в особенности в США, появилось большое количество стилей, обьединяющих альтернативную музыку и метал. Отнесение «альтернативных» групп к металлу часто является спорным моментом: одни обозреватели считают их разновидностью металла, другие — разновидностью альтернативного рока, только подвергшейся влиянию металла. Нью-метал (Nu Metal) Основной и самый популярный вид альтернативного металла, эти названия часто используются как взаимозаменяемые синонимы. Нью-метал (жаргонное Nu-metal — «новый металл», иногда также называется modern-metal) образовался в США в начале 90-х в результате смешения популярного в то время гранжа, хардкора, металла и впоследствии рэпкора. Тяжелое звучание нью-метал групп сочетается с использованием разного вида вокала, от чистого до скрима и рэпа, и аранжировками с использованием электронных инструментов. В состав нью-метал групп часто входит ди-джей и несколько вокалистов, владеющих разными стилями пения, от речитатива до чистого вокала; либо от основного вокалиста требуются такие же разносторонние способности. Нью-метал отказался от упора на мастерство гитариста, характерного для традиционного металла, и гитарные партии здесь обычно просты и ритмичны. Группу Korn считается прародителем поджанра, а развили его Slipknot, Deftones, P.O.D. и др. Среди известных групп более позднего периода — System of a Down, Ill Nino. Linkin Park и Limp Bizkit представляют собой более легкую ветвь нью-метал, сросшуюся с альтернативным роком и рэпкором. Жанр имел большой коммерческий успех в Америке и за ее пределами. Исполнители нью-метал — среди немногих «тяжелых» групп, чьи видеоклипы регулярно появляются в хит-парадах телеканала MTV. Тексты нью-метала, в отличие, от традиционных видов металла, обычно лишены темы фантастики и ужасов, и посвящены личным переживаниям либо проблемам общества. Индастриал-метал (Indastrial Metal) 1990-е стали временем появления индастриал-метала — смесь метала и индастриала. Для него характерно использование риффов из хеви-метала, «индустриального» синтезатора и вокодера, сильно искажённого звука гитар и искаженного вокала. Такое сочетание появилось впервые в творчестве групп Ministry и KMFDM, а также Роба Зомби. Наиболее известными современными предствителями являются Nine Inch Nails, Rammstein, Oomph!, Marilyn Manson. Исполнители индастриал-метал склонны к эпатажу, вызывающему сценическому имиджу, сценическим шоу и скандальным видеоклипам. Так, Rammstein часто заигрывают с экстремальной сексуальностью, Мэрилин Мэнсон поддерживает «сатанинский» имидж, Роб Зомби посвятил свое творчество тематике ужасов и смерти. Жанр особенно прижился в Германии, где выделяют сцену Neue Deutsche Harte. Металкор (Metalcore) Металкор появился в начале 90-х в США как смесь элементов хардкор-панка с такими разновидностями метала, как трэш-метал и дэт-метал. Металкор отличается крайне экстремальным звучанием, полным отказом от мелодии, гитарных соло и чистого вокала. В нем преобладают тяжелые, ритмичные композиции с бласт-битами и брутальным вокалом — скрим, гроул. Такие группы, как Converge, Chimaira, Lamb of God и Hatebreed сделали наиболее существенный вклад в развитие металкора на раннем этапе. В 2000-е годы жанр стал особенно популярен с появлением таких групп, как Trivium, Bullet for My Valentine, As I Lay Dying, Underoath и других. На стыке металкора и дэт-метала выделяют такие подвиды, как грайндкор и дэткор. Грайндкор отличается хаотичным звучанием, полностью лишенным признаков мелодии и вызывающими текстами о порнографии и насилии. Маткор (от «математический»), напротив, является более выверенной и техничной разновидностью металкора.